


Legacy of an Attack Dog

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: (does it count if the eye is mechanical?? viktor's one eye is mechanical)., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eye Trauma, M/M, Major Character Injury, throat wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: David coughed out a laugh, shaking his head. That was rich, Adam coming to save him? The old 'attack dog' of Sarif Industries, coming to the rescue with teeth bared and sharp? That was ages ago. That dog had died a long time ago.





	Legacy of an Attack Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Was replaying MD lately and.... yee, still enjoyable game even if fell a bit (a lot) short. These two still kill me.... and why the hell wasn't David at the ending party??? That's like, the whole point of his phone call in the early game??

"What's the matter?" Sarif mocked, flashing a smile that was red-rimmed and cocky. "Impatient?"

A large hand fisted around the fancy tie at his neck and pulled, drawing David's breath short. He didn't yield, however. Merely barred his teeth and stubbornly held his head high, glaring into Marchenko's furious gaze.

Despite his fiery attitude, Sarif found his whole body trembling apart. His breathing cut short with every gasp and he struggled to see past the growing darkness in his eyes. He couldn't handle violence as well as he used to, his age was catching up to him.

Sporting a black eye and a split lip, David wondered if the beating had ruined any of the tech stored away inside his cranium. He certainly hoped not. He liked his older models, he'd designed them himself.

When Marchenko released his tie, he slumped back against the wall, head falling limp into his chest. He coughed, feeling as if his lungs were weighed with water - or blood - worse than he'd felt when he was smashed between the crumbling walls of Panchea. David closed his eyes, focusing on breathing through it.

That was easier said than done.

"You speak with such authority for a dying man," A chuckle rose out of Viktor while he glanced out of the large windows to the city across the way. He was smiling in a grim, satisfied way that sickened the now-disgraced CEO. "That is good though... your fire will certainly inspire him."

David coughed out a laugh, shaking his head. That was rich, Adam coming to save him? The old 'attack dog' of Sarif Industries, coming to the rescue with teeth bared and sharp? That was ages ago. That dog had died a long time ago.

Marchenko looked at him smugly and toyed with the switch in his hand. He could kill so many people with that, and David couldn't feel his own legs well enough to get up and stop him. He could save people - if only he wasn't so weak.

Some CEO he turned out to be.

He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, wondering how many broken ribs he had. In the back of his mind, he remembered the penknife he had tucked away in his inner breast pocket. Just small enough to be a simple letter opening, just sharp enough to pierce the skin.

A final plan, then.

-:-

Marchenko was getting restless. He paced by the windows and kept glancing at the detonator. David could feel him stomping through the floor, and he wondered how the man even got around under all that mechanical weight. How his body had even survived. How much neuropozyne he must've needed every month.

"Why have you not come?" The brute rasped, glaring out at the night sky. "Is your faith in hypotheticals truly that strong?"

The back door opened without a sound, and Adam crept down the stairs. David lifted his head, gaze a bit too hopeful. Marchenko's eyes darkened.

"Apparently not..." While holding the switch in one hand, he reached over and yanked David to his feet with the other. The older man let out a groan of agony, struggling to find his balance between the concussion and the pain. "You have made the right choice, Brother. Why should so many die so loudly," A hand gestured toward the city blocks, "When a far more subtle message can be sent?"

David wished he could've fought more.

"To achieve my mission, I only need Brown and his..." He grinned, forcing David's head up, a chuckle rising out of him. "...Guests to die."

"_David_?" Adam asked, head poking from behind his cover. He sounded disbelieving, and a bit terrified. Sarif liked that, if only for a moment. Maybe he still cared.

"Ah, there you are... I knew this little morsel would get the dog's attention," Marchenko grinned, laughing as he watched Adam stand to full height. "What's it going to be, lap dog? The delegates, or the innocents?" He waved the bomb detonator with his other hand, taunting the both of them.

David gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. A scuffed dark hand slipped into his inner pocket and securely grabbed onto the blade. He pushed it open with a click and upwards slide of a switch. Once the metal was barred, he wasted no time. Slamming his fist back and upwards, he felt the pen collide into Marchenko's face.

There was a sickening moment when skin gave way to metal, and David felt the hot splatter of blood against the nape of his neck. Marchenko roared in agony and rage, releasing David to grasp at the pen sticking out of his augmented eye, which would certainly not be functioning now.

David grasped at the bomb detonator in the other's large hand and tossed it aside to the left, listening as it skidded uselessly across the floor. Wobbling on his feet as he stumbled back, David tried to create distance from the furious man. However, Marchenko recovered quickly, snarling as he yanked the blade from his flesh and jerked forwards, wrapping a hand around David's vest and pulling him close.

In a single movement, he returned the favor by jabbing the blade into David's neck. Sarif coughed and punched at his arm, but the damage was already done. Choking on blood, Sarif fumbled at his neck, fingertips slickened with red. Marchenko shoved the pen in deeper, delighting in the terror that came alight in David's blue eyes, even if augmented, he could feel the horror radiating out of the fallen CEO. Blood stained David's teeth a fresh shade of red as he gasped, mouth gaping uselessly in his panicked stupor. 

He shoved David to the ground and bellowed out a laugh, crazed and violent. His bloodied featured landed on Adam's form, watching as the Interpol agent was already lunging closer. "Come here, _doggy_. Let me see how you would avenge your fallen handler."

Adam watched as David's hand slipped around his own neck to stem the flow of blood, watched as he jerked and coughed up red all over the fancy golden foil of his shirt and watched as Sarif's eyes began to flutter closed.

Something in him snapped - and suddenly he was right back where he was two years ago. Furious. Vengeful.

_Bloodthirsty_.

**Author's Note:**

> No, he isn't dead.


End file.
